


A Quiet Morning

by nb_vint



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff because everyone needs a happy ending sometimes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nb_vint/pseuds/nb_vint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’d always hoped for the day, told each other it was a given, but in the back of every Paladin’s mind had been a quiet understanding of their odds. They’d never truly thought the day would come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to Max, for being too sweet for this world. Thank you for being you.

Years of fighting, of careful studies of how the other acted and reacted, led to the kind of comfort and security that few had the luxury of boasting. Shiro could pinpoint the minute Keith would walk into their kitchen, his age showing in the careful way he held himself and the otherwise happy light that could be found in his gaze. That light was a testament to the work they both put in letting themselves live the lives they had always dreamed of. A dream that had tasted like hopelessness up until the day they had finally put an end to Zarkon and his horde. This happiness was nurtured and cared for after too many years of guarding what they thought could be used against them.

Even now, time healing the wounds that Galra soldiers had wreaked on their bodies and minds, those same wounds could still find moments to work its way into the way Keith looked at the world around him, a suspicion held for those who walked too close or stared too long. Shiro had known this intimately too, but those times had become fewer and fewer as their little apartment in the middle of a quiet town in the same desert that Keith had found sanctuary in so many years ago turned into a place they could call home. They had earned this through too many tears and too much blood, but this hard won peace was better than anything they could’ve imagined. It was a consistency, an ability to trust in the daily routine, that really cemented the fact that they were here, in love and alive. 

Keith walked in, small smile on his face as he glanced at his lover, and grabbed hold of the coffee cup waiting for him.

“You know, I never thought that I’d actually come to like this stupid mug,” he said, glancing at the glaringly red mug with a cartoon lion emblazoned on the front. 

Shiro grabbed hold of his own version of it, black handle warm to the touch, and sighed. “If Lance hears you say that, we both won’t be able to live it down.”

“I’ll say it’s a testament to old age, my defenses have been worn down enough to laugh over the pranks he disguises as gifts.”

Shiro took heart at the truth in those words. Keith’s defenses had been worn down, not because of weariness or a lack of care, but because he no longer truly needed them. The war was over, they had won. They’d always hoped for the day, told each other it was a given, but in the back of every Paladin’s mind had been a quiet understanding of their odds. They’d never truly thought the day would come. Shiro took a look at the soft smile Keith had while he looked down at his cup, and knew that while he would never be able to forget what the both of them had been through, the ability to see that smile for the rest of their life together was enough to make it all seem worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on twitter, @tevintergods


End file.
